robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Onslaught
Onslaught was a robot with a front scoop and 2 spikes at the back. Onslaught had a car-like steering system, and was small in comparison to most heavyweights. The scoop was redesigned in Series 4 with a more shovel-like appearance. A self-righting mechanism was also added. Onslaught entered in series 2, 3, and 5 of Robot Wars. A last-minute breakdown forced it to forfeit its spot in the main competition of Series 4 and so Onslaught made way for the reserve robot V-Max, but it still participated in that year's sumo, where it came fourth. It also competed in the Southern Annihilator, coming second overall. Like many other competitors, Onslaught also competed in Techno Games as Wipeout. After a brief spell in Roaming Robots, Onslaught has now retired to make way for the team's new robot Ka Pow! Alan Wood also became a team member for Dutch competitior Tough As Nails in the second series of the Dutch Robot Wars. Robot History Series 2 Onslaught chose to take the Sentinel route in the Gauntlet and showed its speed by quickly getting past the Sentinel. However it was then impeded by Dead Metal and its rear tyres slipped off. Without the grip from its rear wheels, Onslaught was left going nowhere and was pushed into the Pit by the Sentinel. It had covered enough ground to qualify for the Trial, which was Skittles. Onslaught again used its speed to quickly get into the triangle. It managed to knock enough down to come second and therefore qualified for the arena stage. Onslaught didn't have to do much in its battle against Nemesis, as Nemesis looked very sluggish. After briefly tusseling with the spiked ball, Onslaught rammed Nemesis a few times before pitting its furry adversary. in the Heat Final it came up against reigning champions, Roadblock. Unfortunatly Onslaught never moved and was pushed a bit by Roadblock, until the House Robots came in and did some damage. Onslaught were beaten and out of the competition. Series 3 Onslaught's shovel was well designed for dealing with Armour Geddon, its first opponent. It didn't take long for Onslaught to pit the boulder-like machine. However, not long into that fight, its steering bent considerably, which meant it could only steer left and in circles. The team repaired this and met Beast of Bodmin in the second round (a rematch from the Second Wars where Onslaught had failed to move.) Beast of Bodmin's size made it almost impossible for Onslaught to push it, lift it or to really do anything to it. Onslaught eventually drove up Beast of Bodmin's wedge front and became beached on its back without a working self righting mechanism. Beast of Bodmin finished the round by winking to the camera whilst Dead Metal carved deep into Onslaught's chassis with its saw, almost cutting it in half. Series 4 Onslaught was originally due to fight against the 18th seeded Cerberus and newcomers Terror Bull in the last heat of this series but unfortunately broke down at the last minute and V-Max took their place. However Onslaught still competed in the Sumo Basho competition where it managed to dart around Shunt on the basho arena before driving off by mistake. But Onslaught had stayed on for 18 seconds which put it in the lead until X-Terminator 2 and Behemoth survived the full minute and Panic Attack managed to stay on the basho arena longer than Shunt. Onslaught also competed in the Southern Annihilator, proving to be a strong competitor despite its size, as well as putting its new srimech to good use several times. It helped to see off Vercingetorix, Spawn of Scutter, Behemoth and Attila the Drum before being drawn up against Razer in the final. Despite a valiant effort, Onslaught was unable to gain an advantage against Razer, and kept driving around the arena and onto the front of the machine. Razer's crushing arm however was unable to cause any damage to the main body of Onslaught, although it eventually gained a grip on one of Onslaught's tyres, but couldn't cause much damage. As Onslaught drove around and tried to push Razer, its other tyre peeled off for unknown reasons, having not been damaged by Razer at all. Later on in the fight, Onslaught accidentally drove onto Matilda's tusks, causing the house robot to flip it onto its side against the arena wall, where it couldn't self-right. As Matilda was attacked by Razer, Onslaught was dragged out of the CPZ and driven around the arena by Dead Metal, before being pitted, with some signs of mobility still remaining. Series 5 After missing the first series of Extreme, Onslaught returned for the fifth wars having taken advantage of the weight limit increase with new, thicker tyres and the top speed increased from 12 miles per hour to 20. It faced the brand new robot Tetanus in Round One. Onslaught did its best to shove around the larger Tetanus, but when it reached the arena wall, Tetanus lifted and pushed Onslaught onto its back. Tetanus pushed Onslaught into the wall just as Onslaught tried to self-right, which caused Onslaught to fall back on its back. Tetanus continued to prevent Onslaught from self-righting. However, as Onslaught stopped moving, Tetanus drove over an arena steam jet which sent C02 through a hole in the bottom of the robot and immobilised it. The judges were called to make a decision, and awarded the win to Tetanus due it mostly controlling the fight. This was Onslaught's last appearance in Robot Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat Final *Series 3: Heat, Round 2 *Series 4: Withdrew *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6-7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots in Advanced Destruction Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots from Bedfordshire Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots that forfeited a place